


Why the Postman Always rings twice

by sethra2000



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen, M/M, knock first damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethra2000/pseuds/sethra2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darian learns a lesson about knocking.</p><p>The suggestion of two existing relationships and one kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Postman Always rings twice

“We wish you’d learn to knock”

Words to live by Darian told himself as he leaned for much needed support against the institutional green walls of the Department of Fish and Game and tried without any discernable success to banish the images from his mind that so threatened his equilibrium.

“We wish you’d learn to knock”

Another shudder rippled through Darian’s lean body as the words spoken by Eberts’ dry clipped voice echoed through him for the hundredth time, the tone carrying a certain amount of exasperation. Which was understandable given the circumstances. It wasn’t that he objected per se, that would be a case of the pot calling the kettle black and there was that little quote from the bible, ‘Let he who is without sin cast the first stone’ and all. But did they have to be so blatant about it. After all, it wasn’t something one did in public where any poor unsuspecting person, like Darian for instance, could just walk in on them. The image of Eberts bent over the desk, the books open and spread out before him, the Official behind him scalded his memory,…..NO!… just cut that out write now, just stop going there Darian.

The thought that blindness, under certain circumstances might be a blessing, not to mention conducive to better health, seeing certain things could be construed as dangerous, if one was caught, flitted through Darian’s distressed grey matter, but was reluctantly dismissed as he caught sight of his lover strolling up the corridor towards him. The price would be too high he decided, if he never got to see Bobby again. Been there, done that, didn’t bother with the T-shirt.

Darian abandoned the support of the wall and stifling another shudder tried not to look as disturbed as he felt.

“Hey buddy” Hobbes called out as he stopped in front of him at the minimum safe distance for the workplace, which as far as Darian was concerned was not close enough. “How’s it hangin” Hobbes paused, taking a closer look at his partner, a frown appearing as he noticed that his lover was looking a little ill.

“What’s the matter Fawkes, you’re not going postal on me are you?” he asked, reaching out a hand and laying it gently on Darian’s forehead.

Darian snorted, grabbing the offending appendage, as if Quicksilver madness gave him a temperature for goodness sake, somebody might see.

“What?, there’s nobody coming… Jeez, and you call me paranoid, would you like some of mine?” Hobbes asked, reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out the small plastic bottle of Lithium pills he carried everywhere with him.

“Very funny, Hobbes, ha ha” Darian groused.

“So.. tell me what’s up with you”

“I’ve just seen something I shouldn’t have” Darian mumbled, his head down looking for all the world like a naughty schoolboy.

Hobbes darted a glance back down the long corridor before returning his gaze to his lover’s face. With a sigh he slapped Fawkes on the shoulder, “Darian, Darian, Darian…what am I gonna do with you huh?.

“They were cooking the books Hobbes, cooking the books, right there in the office, this is a Government department Bobby, how can they do that… it’s stealing from the public.”

“Oh, that’s rich, Pot meet Kettle, Kettle, meet Pot” Hobbes intoned, gesturing to an imaginary friend.

“That’s not the same Hobbes, I never hit anybody who couldn’t afford it” Darian defended somewhat lamely.

Hobbes snorted, “Welcome to the real world of the Agency my friend, that little gland in your head is very expensive to maintain” he went on, reaching up to gently tap the back of Darian’s head before carding his fingers through the short curls at the nape of his neck. “and I for one can overlook a little Book Cooking if it means I get to keep you a little longer” Hobbes finished quietly his expression turning serious.

Darian shivered as the warm fingers on his skin sent slivers of pleasure down his spine to his groin. Tracing a finger down the smaller man’s face Darian smiled, “How about we go home and do some cooking of our own” he suggested, wanting to replace the serious expression on Hobbes’ face with something else, preferably blissed out pleasure.

A slow smile crept along Bobby’s mouth, “Now you’re cooking with gas” he quipped, ignoring the groan from the younger man. “And have we learnt our lesson Fawkes.. hmmm??”

Darian flipped him the bird, earning himself a chuckle from his lover.

“Come on sweetheart” Hobbes grinned, tugging on Darian’s sleeve “I have a craving I need to satisfy.

***

Eberts closed the door quietly, a knowing smile twitching at his lips as he turned back to the office, straightening his tie and making sure that his shirt was properly tucked into his pants. He certainly hoped that Darian Fawkes had finally learnt his lesson.

End


End file.
